koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Luise Meyrink
Luise Meyrink (ルイーゼ・マイリンク, Ruīze Mairinku) is a fictional character from the SNK Playmore's fighting game series KOF: Maximum Impact, part of The King of Fighters series. She also makes a brief appearance in the ONA "The King of Fighters: Another Day" and the dating simulation game, Days of Memories~Pure White Angels. Both of her designs follow a butterfly motif, specifically after the Morpho butterfly. Her in-game information is unique in that her profile and storyline were written to be deliberately different from one another. Her character role is to serve as the "older sister with years of experience" as well as the median between both Meira brothers. She is voiced by Hiroko Tsuji and Katrin Biemann. Story Luise is a mysterious woman with a strange and regal appearance. In her profile, it states that Luise is the daughter of Professor Detlev Meyrink, a well-known and respected authority on rocket science. She enters KOF in search of him when he was kidnapped by the syndicate, Addes. She seems to be a naturally talented fighter, and ambiguously warns challengers about Jivatma's plans. She also knows information regarding Alba's and Soiree's past and the being "Judeim", but chooses to not divulge this to them in detail. During her storyline, it is revealed that she is one of the last members of the ageless alien race known as the Zoan. Jivatma refers to her various times in the game as "Lakia" (ラキア, Rakia), most likely her original name. Her real motive for the tournament is to pursue and destroy beings such as Jivatma, an entity who has caused mischief and murdered several Zoan in an undisclosed past incident. He tempts her to join him in exchange for a spaceship trip back to her home, but she refuses and prefers to wait until human kind can travel to space naturally. During the game's credits, she and Alba are seen starting a travel together, most likely searching for Soiree and Jivatma. Personality With an extreme love for her people, Luise is very proud of her Zoan identity. She wishes to destroy Jivatma, not for revenge, but for knowing that if he is kept alive, he will kill even more. She starts to relate with the Meira brothers and becomes a mediator between them. Powers *'Sense' - Luise has an extremely accute 6th sense, maybe native to her race. *'Float' - Luise is always seen floating in battle. *'Fly' - Luise can also fly short distances. *'Teleport' - Luise can teleport herself and others, seemingly without effort. *'Energy Projectile' - Luise can project bursts of energy with her hands. *'Energy Attacks' - Luise can infuse her hand strikes with energy. *'Energy Reflector' - Luise can create a shield of energy that reflects projectiles. *'Energy Beam Sword' - Luise can create a giant beam in her hands, that moves accordingly with her. *'Energy Beam' - Luise can fire a beam of energy with her entire body. Fighting Style Throughout the game, Luise shows that she is obviously not human, as she can teleport herself and others, float, project bursts of energy, and dash in different directions several times in the air. Luise is considered difficult to use, but can still be an effective fighter. 'Schmetterling', which is Luise's fighting style, is German for 'butterfly'. Music *'Mozukusu in the Mosque' - KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *'Fairy' (Chizuru Kagura's Theme) - KOF: Maximum Impact 2 (Neo Geo Land Stage) *'Aimless Space Butterfly' - Days of Memories (Junpaku no Tenshitachi) *'Galaxy Aria' - Days of Memories (Junpaku no Tenshitachi) Game Appearances *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - sub-boss *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A Mobile Appearances * Days of Memories (sixth title) - unplayable Anime Appearances *The King of Fighters: Another Day See Also *Luise Meyrink/Gallery Cards Gallery Image:Luise another.jpg|Designs for Luise's Another outfit. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:German Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in June Category:Boss Characters Category:Aliens Category:Playable Bosses